michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
They Don't Care About Us
They Don't Care About Us is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the album, HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I. This song was released on January 1995 and was recorded in June 1989. This song was written and produced by Michael Jackson.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/They_Don%27t_Care_About_Us Date: 1995 - 1999 Recorded: 1989 Lyricshttp://www.mjtunes.com/modules/mydownloads/singlefile.php?lid=218 *Skin head, dead head *Everybody gone bad *Situation, aggravation *Everybody allegation *In the suite, on the news *Everybody dog food *Bang bang, shock dead *Everybody's gone mad * *All I wanna say is that *They don't really care about us *All I wanna say is that *They don't really care about us * *Beat me, hate me *You can never break me *Will me, thrill me *You can never kill me *Do me, Sue me *Everybody do me *Kick me, strike me *Don't you black or white me * *All I wanna say is that *They don't really care about us *All I wanna say is that *They don't really care about us * *Tell me what has become of my life *I have a wife and two children who love me *I am the victim of police brutality, now *I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate *You're rapin' me of my pride *Oh, for God's sake *I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy... *Set me free * *Skin head, dead head *Everybody gone bad *trepidation, speculation *Everybody allegation *In the suite, on the news *Everybody dog food *black man, black mail *Throw your brother in jail * *All I wanna say is that *They don't really care about us *All I wanna say is that *They don't really care about us * *Tell me what has become of my rights *Am I invisible because you ignore me? *Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now *I'm tired of bein' the victim of shame *They're throwing me in a class with a bad name *I can't believe this is the land from which I came *You know I do really hate to say it *The government don't wanna see *But if Roosevelt was livin' *He wouldn't let this be, no, no * *Skin head, dead head *Everybody gone bad *Situation, speculation *Everybody litigation *Beat me, bash me *You can never trash me *Hit me, kick me *You can never get me * *All I wanna say is that *They don't really care about us *All I wanna say is that *They don't really care about us * *Some things in life they just don't wanna see *But if Martin Luther was livin' *He wouldn't let this be * *Skin head, dead head *Everybody gone bad *Situation, segregation *Everybody allegation *In the suite, on the news *Everybody dog food *Kick me, strike me *Don't you wrong or right me * *All I wanna say is that *They don't really care about us *All I wanna say is that *They don't really care about us * *All I wanna say is that *They don't really care about us *All I wanna say is that *They don't really care about us * *All I wanna say is that *They don't really care about us *All I wanna say is that *They don't really care about us Trivia *There are two different music videos for the song, as well as two different versions of the song. *This song has been performed during the HIStory World Tour in a medley, along with Scream and In The Closet. *The song was to be performed on This Is It. In HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I This song is the 2nd song on HIStory Continues (2nd disc) in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/HIStory:_Past,_Present_and_Future,_Book_I Charts Charted at no.4 in the UK but, unsurprisingly given the controversy it had stirred up, struggled to no.10 on the R&B singles chart and no.30 on the Hot 100 in the States. It also charted No.1 in the Czech Republic, Germany, Hungary and Italy. Gallery 00000000.jpg 0000000.jpg 000000.jpg 00000.jpg 0000.jpg 000.jpg 00.jpg 0000000000.jpg they-don-t-care-about-us-behind-the-scenes-mj-behind-the-scenes-20940389-500-396.jpg 280383563_640.jpg They-don-t-care-about-us-michael-jackson-17356563-857-675.jpg They-don-t-care-about-us-michael-jackson-7126671-699-877.jpg e24xkmmr220cmr7t.jpg imagesCANWGJAS.jpg They-Don-t-Care-About-Us-michael-jackson-songs-35343512-864-683.jpg TDCAU1.png External Links *Official Music Video *Official Prison Version Music Video References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:HIStory songs